The present invention relates generally to the field of internet protocol television, and more particularly to improving the user quality of internet protocol television.
IPTV (internet protocol television) is an electronic network or grid system where television services are provided via the internet, instead of being delivered by more traditional formats such as: (i) “over the air” broadcast; (ii) satellite; and (iii) cable. IPTV provides reliable and secure delivery of entertainment and related services to end users. These services may include: (i) live TV (television); (ii) VOD (video on demand); and (iii) iTV (interactive television).
IPTV services are delivered across an access agnostic, packet switched network (or grid) that uses IP (internet protocol) to transport: (i) audio signals; (ii) video signals; and (iii) control signals. The IPTV grid uses a network of nodes between the IPTV server(s) and the user's end point device. The end point devices may include, but are not limited to: (i) a television; (ii) a laptop computer; (iii) a tablet computer; (iv) a netbook computer; (v) a personal computer (PC); (vi) a desktop computer; (vii) a personal digital assistant (PDA); and (viii) a smart phone. IPTV service is in real time, and allows users to stream different channels through the IP network.
The use of IPTV services is ever increasing, including HDTV (high definition television) services. IPTV services require state of the art network services to ensure a high QoS (quality of service). In a very large grid of users watching various programs using an IPTV service, multiple users may watch a broadcast concurrently. As an example, two users may have sufficient network resources for good QoS with a satisfying QoE, while a third user may observe a less than ideal QoS that leads to a poor QoE (quality of experience). Different scenarios and conditions may lead to loading the network with huge traffic demands. Such scenarios may include but are not limited to: (i) large numbers of users demanding the same live stream and/or demanding to view a live stream at the same time, creating an unbalanced load on the network; (ii) large numbers of users in the same locality tuning to the same stream, creating congestion on the link serving that locality; and/or (iii) large numbers of users in the same locality, tuning to the same stream with different network capacities, resulting in different QoE.